


who-

by linsda



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [2]
Category: Karmaland
Genre: :B, Among Us, Final abierto, Gore, Karmaland - Freeform, Other, Rubegetta - Freeform, bad ending again, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsda/pseuds/linsda
Summary: Rubén sentía que todo era extraño, sospechaba de todo el mundo, menos de él.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995406
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	who-

—Shit, man —maldijo cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar indicando un error en el sistema. Era al menos la quinta vez que sucedía en un mes, y ya estaba cansado de eso. 

En el camino se encontró a algunos compañeros haciendo sus respectivas tareas del día. Ya ninguno realmente tenía ganas de ir a hacerse cargo del estabilizador sísmico, por lo que terminaron agregando "reiniciar el estabilizador" como una tarea, y lamentablemente para Rubén, le tocó a él agregarla a su lista. 

Odiaba tener que cruzar toda la base y salir entre tanta nieve para cumplir con esa tarea, ¿que nadie sospechaba que era extraño esas fallas tan repentinas y frecuentes? ¿era demasiado paranoico? ¿estaba mal sospechar de alguno de sus compañeros? 

Al terminar de hacer su trabajo se cruzó con Vegetta bajando hacia el almacenamiento, era su compañero de reinicio y estaba a punto de gritarle para que lo esperara y dejara acompañarlo cuando las luces se apagaron de repente. 

—Como joden con las putas luces, macho —volvió a quejarse en voz alta, como una forma para calmar sus nervios. 

Dudó en si ir a repararlas o ir detrás de su amigo de ojos morados en busca de compañía. Se sintió sofocado por la ceguera a causa de la penetrante oscuridad y rezó internamente que hubiese alguien en el cuarto de seguridad o sala de calderas para hacerse cargo de las luces, porque él no iría a ese cuarto tan cerrado y pequeño solo. 

—V..vege- —sus ojos se ensancharon e intentó cubrirse la boca con sus manos pero debido al casco terminó mordiendo fuertemente su labio para guardar silencio y esconderse de inmediato detrás de una de las cajas de fuera. 

No podía creer lo que había visto, y se arrepintió fuertemente de haberlo hecho. El cuerpo degollado de uno de sus amigos a mano de la persona que más inocente creía.

Sintió su corazón detenerse y volver a latir con el más puro pavor recorriendo sus venas poniéndolo a temblar y entrar en un gran ataque de pánico. Se terminó quitando el casco como una gran absurda ruta de escape para su errática respiración y esperaba que el agudo oído de Deluque no escuchara sus alaridos por falta de oxígeno. Había sido el bobo más grande de la historia del universo al quitarse el casco, si, pero en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad y su cuerpo sólo se movía por impulsos involuntarios, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y ya sentía la falta de aire en sus pulmones. 

Sentía su vida desvanecerse, su mente colapsar por lo que había visto, su estómago retorcerse por todas aquellas sensaciones; y por fortuna u horror, Samuel lo escuchó y acudió a su rescate. 

—¡¿Doblas?! —actuó de manera rápida cargándolo hasta el cuarto médico y esperaba encontrarse a un compañero en el camino que lo ayudase, pero no había nadie. Las iluminación ya habían vuelto, por lo que supuso que todos se encontraban de ese lado de las instalaciones o en el fondo. 

A la vez que se hacía cargo de Rubén, miles de preguntas y opciones aparecían en su cabeza en segundos. ¿Lo habría visto? ¿Qué tanto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Alguien más se había topado con él? ¿Sería buena idea dejarlo vivir? 

—Tranquilo, estás bien, estás bien —intentó tranquilizar al más alto después de haberle puesto las máscara para que le llegara el oxígeno del tanque, pero este sólo hacía amago de alejarse y rechazar su tacto.  _ «Definitivamente me vió» _

—Rubén.

El susodicho paró en seco al escuchar su voz más grave y autoritaria. Nunca creyó que algún día sentiría tanto miedo de su amado Vegetitta, ¿Cuándo todo se había ido a la mierda? ¿Cuándo su amor se había vuelto polvo? ¿A dónde había ido ese dulce y tierno vegetta del que tanto se había enamorado? ¿Quién era ese que le miraba de una manera tan fría y desagradable? Esos ojos que tanto amó, no eran los mismos.  _ Ese no era su Samuel. _

En lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en su difunto amigo, en su mirada de sorpresa y sangre cubriendo su cuerpo, en la sangre en los guantes del que se hacía pasar por el amor de su vida, en el cuchillo que ahora amenazaba con cortarle la garganta, y en esos ojos que brillaban de rojo.

—¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar, y fue respondido con una escalofriante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La furia llenó el delgado cuerpo del noruego, su inestable respiración se volvió más fuerte y logró actuar igual de rápido que la  _ criatura _ frente a él. Su mano goteó sangre por el cuchillo que se incrustaba cada vez más profundo en ella. Rubén había impedido que le atravesara el cuello, pero a ese paso atravesaría su mano.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Dónde está Samuel?! —comenzó a llorar, no por su dolor físico, sino por su dolor emocional. Había sufrido tanto por su separación con el de ojos amatistas, ¿Desde cuándo este ser había tomado el cuerpo de su amado? ¿Y si vegetta había intentado pedirle ayuda y él sólo lo ignoró? ¿Todo esto era su culpa?

—Pero si me tienes aquí, chiqui.

Gritó y logró alejar lo suficiente el cuerpo de vegetta con una patada para salir corriendo y buscar ayuda. Intentó aguantar la respiración hasta llegar a la oficina, pero no lo logró. Quien le perseguía comenzó a reírse.

—Qué tonto eres, doblis —Le sujetó del cuello —Pero no puedo dejar que mueras ahora.

Se quitó el casco y se lo puso al rubio, arrastrándolo hasta uno de los lados del lago de lava, entre las rocas y lo dejó retorcerse y aferrarse al suelo mientras intentaba nuevamente respirar con normalidad. 

Su garganta dolía como el infierno y su mano no dejaba de sangrar, estaba jodido, lo sabía, aún así se atrevió a mirar con odio al sujeto frente a él que lo miraba con diversión.

—Te estoy dejando vivir, deberías estar agradecido. —Se agachó y picó un par de veces el casco que le había dado al ojiverde —Matarte no está en mis planes, príncipe.

Se mordió el labio hasta sangrar. Sabía lo que hacía, le estaba torturando con el recuerdo de su amado, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Cada vez se sentía más débil y su fuerza de voluntad ya era casi nula. ¿Y si la razón por la que no se había encontrado con nadie es porque ya los había matado a todos? ¿Por qué quería dejarlo vivo?

—¿Vegetta? ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Rubius, estás b- —el que creía era vegetta le atravesó el rostro revelando su cuerpo alienígena, dejándolo morir y caer en la lava.

Rubén ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar hasta que vió caer el cuerpo de su querido amigo derretirse en la lava con un agujero en la cabeza que le permitió ver sus entrañas. Volvió a gritar tan fuerte y horrible con líquidos cubriendo su rostro, se arrastró por inercia hacia la lava, gritando su nombre y maldiciendo al monstruo que usaba el nombre y apariencia de vegetta, quién solo le observaba tan tranquilamente con su forma humana de nuevo.

Antes de dejarlo hacer cualquier locura, le atravesó una pierna enganchándolo de esa manera para que no siguiera su camino a la lava. El rubio no podía hacer nada más que gritar, le había roto el hueso y el dolor era insoportable.

Vegetta realmente no tenía razones para mantenerlo vivo llegado a ese punto, pero quería divertirse y pasar un rato más con quien Samuel De Luque tanto amaba.

Dejó de sujetarlo y la sangre chorreó de su pierna como si de una fuente se tratase. Lo volteó con brusquedad haciéndole más daño y se sentó encima suyo.

—Apártate, púdrete, muérete maldito hijo de perra —gritó entre dientes intentando apartarlo con sus temblorosas manos, la criatura las apartó con sus propias manos sin mucha fuerza, poniéndolas a los costados de su rostro y por consiguiente quedar tan cerca, lo único que los separaba siendo el casco.

El corazón de Rubén se estrujó cuando vió también lágrimas brotar de los ojos de él, reconociendo ese brillo en ellos.

—Lo lamento, terminaré con esto rápido.

Y lo hizo.


End file.
